1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to document processing, and, in particular, to a system and method of on-demand document processing for a medical office.
2. Description of Related Art
Document processing, for most entities, is an expensive and time consuming process because of the need for customization, dedicated resources, and long sales cycles. Currently-used systems typically work well for large entities, however, small to medium sized entities also have a need for document processing systems. In particular, small to medium sized medical offices must handle a large amount of paper documents on a daily basis. In addition to handling a large volume of paper documents, medical offices must not only handle documents related to patients, but documents related to the day-to-day operations of the office as well. Further, protection and privacy of documents in the medical office setting is paramount due to the sensitive nature of certain documents and the laws with which the medical industry must comply (e.g., Sarbanes Oxley). This handling of documents is costly in terms of both time and money and, as a result, interferes with what should be the primary function of a medical office, namely, caring for patients.
Many of the tools required to process and manage digital information are costly and require specific expertise for effective use. Systems to store and transfer data securely are also costly to own and are often complicated to use. Currently, there are a variety of companies that offer small business software applications, provide related IT support or ISP, provide payroll services, and provide legal services. Still, other services provide systems to store, share, and access documents, however, these services do not provide for a system that automatically classifies documents and/or extracts metadata therefrom. Nor do these services provide a system that processes specific document types that can be recognized and from which data can be extracted and mapped to a data repository.